


Quarta stagione

by AthenaKb



Category: Glee
Genre: Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaKb/pseuds/AthenaKb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se ... <br/>La quarta stagione di Glee ha suscitato molti "ma cosa sarebbe successo se ..." e così ho voluto sviluppare la mia personale stagione quattro sperando che possa piacervi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarta stagione

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> L'idea di riscrivere la quarta stagione non è nata da un mio personale delirio di onnipotenza (anche se può essere XD), ma dalla possibilità di sviluppare, grazie alle fan fiction, una mia versione di come sarebbe dovuta andare la stagione passata. Quindi ho deciso di prendere come linee guida i fatti realmente avvenuti nella stagione, amalgamandoli con altre cose che avrei voluto vedere. Ho deciso, per questioni di tempo e dimensione del lavoro, di dare la priorità agli avvenimenti a New York anche se ci sarà spazio anche per quello che accadrà nel frattempo a Lima a Blaine e compagni.   
> Ringrazio in anticipo tutti coloro che vorranno leggere e magari lasciarmi la loro opinione!   
> A presto!

**EPISODIO 1**

 

A New York è una di quelle belle giornate con il sole che entra nella tua camera tiepido e ti sveglia con dolcezza senza dover sentire il suono spiacevole della sveglia puntata apposta per ricordarti della tua giornata piena d'impegni. Non ne capitano molte di giornate così e quindi, quando accade, i Newyorkesi sono soliti godersela il più possibile; così vedi sorrisi discreti sui volti delle persone, contente di aver lasciato a casa l'ombrello, vedi i bambini che riempiono Central Park e qualcuno azzardare anche un veloce picnic durante la pausa pranzo – potrà anche esserci il sole primaverile a rendere l'atmosfera goliardica e piacevole, ma sì sa, New York è la città che non dorme mai. 

Rachel, comunque, non è una di queste persone. 

Innanzi tutto la sua camera nel dormitorio della NYADA dà sull'interno per cui non è esposta al sole di questa mattina; oltre tutto la sua compagna di stanza tira sempre le tendine che coprono l'unica finestra della loro camera per non essere svegliata dai raggi mattutini visto che è solita spendere le sue nottate in attività ben lontane dal dormire e quindi è d'abitudine che dorma fino allo squillare della prima campana che dà segnale dell'inizio delle lezioni; a quel punto ha cinque minuti prima della seconda campana per scaraventarsi in aula. 

Anche questa mattina, quindi, viene svegliata in maniera piuttosto odiosa dall'implacabile sveglia con il suono squillante più fastidioso che abbia mai sentito – o forse è solo che quando non ha voglia di svegliarsi sente quel rumore come il più fastidioso esistente. Sa che dovrà affrontare ancora Cassandra, di nuovo quella mattina per sentirsi dare addosso esattamente come il giorno prima. 

Quando le avevano detto che la NYADA era dura non aveva mai pensato che si sarebbe trovata di fronte a professori dalla dubbia competenza che l'avrebbero trattata come l'ultima arrivata perché, diavolo, è alla NYADA, la migliore scuola per lo spettacolo esistente sull'intero globo terrestre, qualcosa vorrà pur dire. 

Eppure Cassandra, con i suoi atteggiamenti da prima donna, l'aveva messa all'angolo come una qualunque scolaretta e non come chi era stata scelta su centinaia e centinaia di candidati; le aveva dato anche un soprannome, “Shwimmer”, e l'aveva umiliata davanti a tutti solo perché aveva ritenuto opportuno rispondere alle parole poco carine usate contro un'altra ragazza. 

Ancora si sta chiedendo quale diavolo di problema abbia quella donna, ma in fin dei conti, si dice, è un professore su tutti quelli che ci sono alla NYADA e che la amano. Persino Carmen, la preside della scuola, ha una specie di adorazione per lei: cosa gliene dovrebbe importare di quell'arpia. Eppure il suo giudizio, ogni volta, le fa tremendamente male, come se fosse un suo fallimento personale, tanto che ancora nessuno dei suoi amici rimasti in Ohio sa di questa situazione e a tutti racconta di quanto sia tutto favoloso.

In realtà si sente sola come non mai; la scuola è estremamente competitiva e l'astio di Cassandra July non aiuta per nulla. Oltre a questo, le piacerebbe avere qualcuno di molto vicino con cui condividere tutto questo e anche le note positive, ma sono due mesi che non sente Finn, il suo ragazzo – se ancora così lo può chiamare -, partito per iniziare una carriera militare che a Rachel fa più paura e ribrezzo che altro; il suo migliore amico, inoltre, è bloccato a Lima, totalmente indeciso riguardo all'idea di partire e raggiungerla a New York ora che la sua prima possibilità di entrare alla NYADA è completamente saltata – ancora si sta chiedendo come sia possibile che lei, avendo sbagliato completamente il primo provino, abbia avuto quel posto e Kurt, elogiato da Carmen in sede d'audizione, si sia trovato con una porta chiusa davanti alla faccia. In ogni caso non capisce la sua scelta: New York è il _loro_ sogno; a prescindere da cosa avrebbero frequentato, come sarebbero andate le loro vite, non c'era altro posto al mondo in cui avessero ipotizzato il proprio futuro se non la grande mela e ora lei si trovava lì, sola, senza l'altra metà del suo sogno: il suo migliore amico. 

Insomma, nulla sembrava andare. 

Abbandona il letto silenziosamente così da non svegliare la sua compagna che ancora dorme – in realtà potrebbe anche svegliarla, giusto per fargliela pagare di tutte le proprie notti insonni per via dei suoi schiamazzi; dopo di che entra nel bagno comune del dormitorio – che odia immensamente per la totale mancanza di privacy - , dove farà una doccia veloce abbandonando il suo solito allenamento mattutino e il rituale di idratazione che ha imparato da Kurt. 

Quando esce dalla sua amata doccia fredda, che ha il potere di risvegliarla come poche cose al mondo, capisce di non essere sola perché sente qualcuno canticchiare mentre si avvicina uscendo dalla zona docce maschile. Come volevasi dimostrare _zero privacy_ , ma dovrà farci l'abitudine prima o poi, continua a ripetersi nella testa mentre sente i passi muoversi verso il lavandino e la voce avvicinarsi. 

“Hey” Un bel ragazzo dai capelli scuri, coperto solamente da un asciugamano, la saluta sorridendo. Si ricorda di lui, è uno dell'ultimo anno e lo ha visto l'ultima volta alla lezione con Cassandra. Sembrava stranamente essere uno di quelli con cui la professoressa non aveva disguidi personali dovuti alle sue alterazioni d'umore; forse è il suo cocco e questo non aiuta a farglielo stare simpatico così si limita a salutarlo con un cenno veloce della testa. 

Il ragazzo deve per forza aver capito il suo malumore, ma questo non lo fa demordere dall'attaccare bottone. “Ho visto come Cassy se l'è presa con te l'altro giorno, ma non prendertela troppo”.

Quelle parole, detto con quel sorriso ammaliante stampato sulla faccia, non fanno altro che alterarla oltre al limite tanto che, voltandosi velocemente, non può trattenersi dal rispondergli. 

“Non prendertela troppo?” scatta, “Credi che sia divertente? Qualcosa su cui si possa passare sopra essere presa in giro in quel modo? Non mi conosce nemmeno e mi affibbia nomignoli assurdi … di certo non è professionale e qualcuno, prima o poi dovrà dirglielo”.

Lo sfogo di Rachel fa ridere il ragazzo; probabilmente non è la prima volta che sente qualcuno lamentarsi di Cassandra, ma la cosa non può che irritarla ancora di più.

“Cosa c'è da ridere?” Chiede. 

“Oh,” il ragazzo subito ritorna serio, “ nulla, solo che nessuno è così pazzo qui dentro da mettersi a discutere con lei perché sì, è un po' bipolare, ma è un'ottima insegnate,” spiega cercando di non sembrare sgarbato, “e oltre tutto fa una paura del diavolo, soprattutto alle matricole”.

In effetti non può dargli torto; nemmeno lei era riuscita a darle una risposta come avrebbe voluto di fronte ai suoi insulti. Non può fare a meno di sorridere a quel ragazzo bellissimo che, in qualche modo, sembra volerla consolare. 

“Prima o poi arriverà qualcuno di così pazzo e sarà peggio per lei”.

“O per lo studente folle.” Controbatte, facendo definitivamente ridere Rachel.

“Rachel Berry,” allunga una mano presentandosi al ragazzo.

Questo la afferra con la propria in una stretta calda, “Brody Weston”. Per qualche secondo si ferma ad osservare la ragazza, come se stesse aspettando una risposta di Rachel che sblocchi il silenzio che è appena caduto tra di loro, ma quando vede che non accade riprende a parlare. “Comunque balli bene, non farti abbattere”.

“Oh, ma lo so.” Replica piena di sé come solo Rachel Berry sa essere. Brody però non sembra offeso, ma anzi ridacchia divertito per la sua sfrontatezza. “Peccato che Cassandra ancora non l'abbia capito”.

“Lo capirà Rachel Berry, lo capirà”. 

Brody sembra molto sicuro di ciò che sta dicendo, probabilmente perché conosce Cassandra abbastanza bene da sapere cose che a lei non sono ancora comprensibili. Per la prima volta da quando è arrivata a New York si sente fortunata, come se qualcosa stesse girando per il verso giusto.

Ovvio, l'aver conosciuto Bordy non implicava che ogni suo problema, da Cassandra July alla compagna di stanza rumorosa, fosse risolto, ma è già un bel passo avanti considerando che fino a questo momento l'unico amico vero che gli è rimasto è a Lima e non sembra intenzionato a raggiungerla tanto presto. 

Forse Brody può essere un buon deterrente alla sua solitudine Newyorkese e poi è davvero troppo carino per lasciarselo scappare così; non che al momento voglia qualcuno, no di certo. Finn è sparito e l'ultima cosa che ha intenzione di fare è infilarsi in una relazione che l'avrebbe distratta dal suo obiettivo e che sarebbe potuta finire male, anche peggio della precedente. In realtà non sapeva nemmeno se tra lei e Finn fosse finita perché, insomma, non se lo erano mai detto, lui l'aveva semplicemente lasciata alla stazione con la promessa di non perdersi mai del tutto e invece non si era fatto sentire per mesi: cosa avrebbe dovuto pensare? 

“Senti Brody,” comincia quindi indecisa, calibrando le parole, “pensi che potremmo … non so … prenderci un caffè per esempio? Così mi racconti qualche chicca di questa scuola.” Fatta la sua proposta rimane qualche secondo con il cuore che si ferma terrorizzato all'idea di un no o di aver fatto una figuraccia perché, diavolo, si erano appena conosciuti, in un bagno comune, con lei in accappatoio e lui mezzo nudo. 

“Certo.” La stupisce però sorridendo come se si aspettasse quella richiesta. “Possiamo prenderci un caffè dopo le lezioni, mi farebbe piacere”.

“Okay,” Risponde sorridendo ebete, “allora ci vediamo.” Sussurra imbarazzata, le guance arrossate che tradiscono il suo stato d'animo, defilandosi velocemente verso l'uscita del bagno comune senza rendersi conto di non avere per davvero organizzato il suo appuntamento con Brody.

 

 ***

 

Kurt si era aspettato qualunque cosa dall'esatto momento in cui, letto il risultato del suo provino alla NYADA, era rimasto con un pugno di mosche, ma non questo. Solo nell'unica caffetteria di Lima a servire caffè, lì dove era stato cliente per non ricorda nemmeno più quanto tempo: il Lima Bean. Tutti i suoi sogni sono finiti nello scarico dello sporco wc di quel locale da quattro soldi, ma non può nemmeno pensare di stare a casa a poltrire fino all'inverno quando ci saranno le prossime audizioni programmate per la scuola dei suoi sogni. 

Ogni volta che si trova a sollevare un cartone di caffè bollente si ripete che questo lavoro è solo un tappabuchi nell'attesa di conquistare New York e che, vedendola dal lato positivo, gli servirà per mettere via qualche soldo da poter stare tranquillo per un po' nella grande mela e dedicarsi ai suoi studi. 

Ovviamente sa che è solo un modo come un altro per evitare di cadere nell'autocommiserazione, come era successo a Rachel quando la sua lettera per la chiamata come finalista per la NYADA aveva tardato ad arrivare, e che in fondo si sente un fallito, ma sembra un buon deterrente per il senso di inutilità che sente dentro di sé ogni volta che pensa a quello che non ha avuto perché non abbastanza bravo … o non abbastanza fortunato. Sì perché, in fondo, è anche questo che ci vuole: fortuna. Rachel era stata fortunata ad avere l'appoggio di Jesse che dopo quella disastrosa audizione aveva messo una buona parola con Carmen per far sì che, alle nazionali, si fermasse per vedere Rachel cantare e darle una seconda possibilità. 

La sua migliore amica alla fine era stata presa, al posto suo nonostante la propria esibizione fosse stata ineccepibile e lodata dalla stessa Carmen, ma anche lui avrà la sua seconda possibilità, di questo è convinto o, perlomeno, pensa di esserlo.

In cuor suo, in realtà, sa che se anche entrerà al prossimo turno alla NYADA comunque rimarrà sempre in lui lo smacco di essere stato la seconda scelta, uno che era stato scartato perché non abbastanza talentuoso per quella scuola. 

“Vuoi ordinare?” Chiede come un automa dopo aver portato il caffè al ragazzo seduto in fondo al locale, uno dei tanti frequentatori assidui di cui ormai aveva imparato molte più cose di quante possibile. Probabilmente, se avesse visto la persona seduta a quel tavolo, ci avrebbe mandato un altro cameriere.

“Come volevasi dimostrare”.

Quella voce, odiosa orrenda voce di mangusta impicciona e senza una vita propria. Sebastian Smythe in tutta la sua gloria sorride divertito di fronte a Kurt; come se non bastasse è anche più bello del solito senza il completo della Dalton che, a dirla tutta, non gli donava affatto. 

“Vuoi che ti serva un serpente di cui la tua specie è così ghiotta, mangusta, oppure preferisci del sangue di unicorno appena ucciso?”.

Kurt parte subito all'attacco sapendo dove vuole andare a parare Smythe con quel _Come volevasi dimostrare._ Sa che sta per divertirsi con lui per via della sua mansione da cameriere li dentro su cui aveva scherzato non poco nei mesi precedenti. 

Quel “A te rimarrà un grembiule del Lima Bean e la faccia da checca” si è rivelata una vera premonizione e, che sia dannato se Sebastian Smythe non è l'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere lì dentro. 

“Come siamo acidi. Cos'è il fallimento ti rende nervoso Hummel?” Chiede Sebastian divertito, per nulla intimorito dal tono e dalle parole di Kurt che evidentemente non aveva voglia di intavolare i loro soliti dibattiti su chi tra di loro fosse meglio per Blaine, il ragazzo di Kurt, o meglio in generale. 

“Non direi nervoso, più che altro _infastidito,”_ sottolinea mettendosi immediatamente sulla difensiva, le braccia incrociate al petto in un chiaro segno di repulsione nei suoi confronti, “la tua presenza mi crea disagio … e il tuo odore di locale per scambisti”. 

“Oh, ne conosci l'odore? Non pensavo fosti un assiduo frequentatore di quei posti, ma ne prenderò atto.” Sorride vittorioso Sebastian di fronte allo sguardo sempre più arrabbiato di Kurt, credendo di averlo messo all'angolo; non sa quanto si sbaglia. 

“Fortunatamente non ho necessità di questo tipo visto quanto meraviglioso è il _mio_ ragazzo,” sottolinea quel mio con una tale foga che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto far ribaltare Sebastian dalla sua sedia per la forza che ci mise, “ma sospetto che l'odore di puttana che posso sentire anche da qui è un chiaro segno che tu, invece, usi quei posti come unica consolazione nella tua miserabile vita”.

Le parole di Kurt per un secondo sembrano colpire Sebastian più di quanto avrebbe voluto, più di quanto Kurt stesso avrebbe voluto. Lo sguardo si incupisce visibilmente e, per un secondo, sembra non sapere cosa rispondere o addirittura sembra stare valutando se farlo o stare in silenzio e mai era accaduto che Sebastian decidesse di pensare prima di parlare. 

In quel frangente Kurt si trova a tirare un sospiro di sollievo – sollievo sottolineato dalle sue braccia che si slegano per ritornare, dalla posizione di protezione, a quella lungo i fianchi – ma dura poco perché in un secondo è di nuovo di fronte al ghigno arrogante di Sebastian che sembra aver scelto di non lasciare cadere la cosa. 

“Se qui c'è qualcuno che ha una vita miserabile quello sei tu. Come mai non sei a New York? No,” annuncia bloccandolo con un segno della mano, “fammi indovinare, la NYADA non ha apprezzato la tua voce da castrato e ti ha dato il ben servito? Povera piccola checca.” Colpito e affondato. Aveva provocato Sebastian più del dovuto e gliela aveva fatta pagare profumatamente; è il loro gioco, ma questa volta ha fatto davvero molto male. “Adesso hai il tuo grembiule del Lima Bean, ma io non ho il trofeo delle nazionali,” ricorda fintamente dispiaciuto, “però Blaine è ancora in pista, posso ancora fare molto per averlo soprattutto ora che hai dimostrato al mondo, non solo di essere uno stupido scherzo della natura, ma di essere anche un perdente”.

“Blaine non ti vuole più nemmeno sentire Sebastian,” gli fa notare Kurt, “me lo ha detto lui stesso”.

“Ah, sì, e secondo te chi mi ha dato le informazioni sul tuo provino?”.

Kurt rimane per un secondo perplesso, ma subito dopo si rende conto che quello può essere solo un bluff e che Blaine non potrebbe mai mentirgli in quel modo così spudorato sui suoi rapporti con Sebastian, non dopo tutta quella discussione tra di loro nata per questo. 

“Sebastian, ingenuo che sei, hai semplicemente collegato il fatto che sono qui a lavorare e non a New York con la possibilità che il mio provino non sia andato come sperato”.

Kurt, nonostante sa di averlo messo all'angolo, non sa perché Sebastian sta ancora ghignando soddisfatto. 

“E come farei a sapere che, inizialmente, la preside della scuola ti ha lodato per poi, contro ogni aspettativa, non ammetterti?” Chiede mettendosi più comodo sulla sedia e incrociando le braccia vittorioso con quel mezzo sorriso che ora diventa per Kurt più fastidioso che mai. 

Blaine ha sentito Sebastian; Blaine gli ha raccontato del suo provino, di Carmen, del suo fallimento; Blaine non ha avuto quel rispetto che Kurt avrebbe voluto da lui, ma soprattutto era andato a dire cose assolutamente personali su di sé al suo peggior nemico. 

Dovrà fare un bel discorso a Blaine, ma ormai il danno è fatto e quindi deve cercare di risolverlo perché Sebastian è ancora lì che lo guarda convinto, con uno sguardo che dice tutto e niente, ma soprattutto che lo sta giudicando nel modo peggiore possibile senza nemmeno sapere che cosa sia successo davvero e senza il minimo rispetto per ciò che Kurt può sentire essendo lì e non a New York a realizzare la sua vita. 

Ha in mente la risposta del secolo e sta per pronunciarla per far sparire quel sorrisetto da quella faccia da mangusta, ma la voce del suo capo dal bancone blocca la sua bocca in una o ben delineata. 

“Kurt muoviti con quell'ordinazione e tu, Smythe, non importunare il mio cameriere.” A quelle parole Sebastian sembrò quasi offeso mentre Kurt semplicemente rimise mano al suo block notes pronto a prendere l'ordinazione di quel troglodita e servirgliela, magari corretta con della cicuta. 

“Sto aspettando Smythe ...” Kurt comincia a battere il piede a terra impaziente perché non ha nessuna voglia di farsi riprendere dal capo per colpa sua soprattutto visto che questo lavoro è l'unica cosa che gli permette di non stare a casa a rimuginare su se stesso. 

“Il solito corretto per me Chuck!” Sebastian decide però di non rivolgersi a Kurt, ma direttamente al capo che dal bancone lo ha rimproverato e che ormai conosce le ordinazioni particolari di uno dei suoi clienti più assidui, “e anche uno yogurt acido per il tuo cameriere.” Aggiunge indicando Kurt che lo guarda incredulo. 

Quelle bambinate sono sicuramente da Smythe, ma non pensava potesse essere così sfacciato. 

“Bene,” risponde sicuro così da non mostrargli il disagio che gli ha provocato, “desideri altro? Per esempio un calcio nelle palle?”. 

“No, sto bene così.” Risponde lui senza dargli soddisfazioni con il suo solito ghignetto sulla faccia che a Kurt fa venire solo voglia di toglierlo a suon di schiaffi. 

Mentre se ne va per andare a prendere la sua ordinazione Kurt lo sente ridacchiare senza contegno. Non è una risata di quelle serene, contente, ma solo di scherno perché, nonostante tutto era riuscito, ancora una volta, a mettere nel sacco l'ingenuo Kurt. Per l'ennesima volta quindi si sentiva come se non valesse nulla e ora gli sembra di non essere più nemmeno in grado di rispondere a tono alle provocazioni e, diavolo, la lingua tagliente è tutto ciò che gli rimane, se non riesce ad aiutarsi con quella è un ragazzo finito. 

 

 ***

 

Blaine non riesce a fare a meno di ricordare quello che è successo quella mattina, prima che Kurt cominciasse il suo turno al Lima Bean. 

“ _Credo che stiate tutti impazzendo”_ _comincia Kurt puntando il dito principalmente contro Artie che sembra essere il primo sostenitore di quella cosa assurda che è la_ ricerca della nuova Rachel. _Non capisce cosa diavolo stia succedendo, ma sembrano tutti convinti che qualcuno di loro possa occupare il posto di Rachel all'interno del Glee Club, il posto della diva dall'innato talento che, grazie a questo – e anche ad una personalità di certo non semplice da gestire – aveva ottenuto nel corso degli anni tutti gli assoli sia nelle esibizioni non ufficiali, sia durante le gare._

_Kurt la credeva una stupidaggine bella e buona per quanto lui stesso, anni prima, aveva gareggiato contro Rachel per un motivo simile – e avrebbe vinto se non avesse deciso di togliersi quella possibilità stonando di proposito. Le motivazioni però erano diverse: c'era in ballo la sua canzone preferita di sempre, Defying Gravity, e, soprattutto, non voleva quella gara per prendere il posto di Rachel o per toglierlo ad altri._

_Sull'assurdità della cosa Artie però non sembra essere dello stesso parere. “Kurt, capisco il tuo stupore, ma è il corso naturale delle cose”._

“ _E poi,” si intromette Tina ancora in piedi al centro del palco dell'aula magna, “parli proprio tu che hai passato due anni a monopolizzare le lezioni del Glee con la stupida rivalità tra te e Rachel”._

_Kurt vorrebbe risponderle male, ma sinceramente non se la sentiva di tirare su questioni inutili finendo per litigare con tutti i membri del Glee che sembrano essere tutti d'accordo sul fatto che qualcuno possa sostituire Rachel._

_Così, senza perdere ulteriore tempo prezioso della sua vita, si allontana dall'aula magna, salutando tutti con uno svelto segno di resa per fargli capire che, ironicamente, avevano ragione loro e non voleva discutere oltre._

_Sente la voce di Blaine chiamarlo, ma decide di non fermarsi, non questa volta; non sa se alla fine si troverà a discutere di nuovo di questo con lui, probabilmente sì, ma al momento l'ultima cosa che vuole fare è litigare con Blaine soprattutto considerando le ore che dovrà passare, di lì a poco, al bancone del Lima Bean._

 

Blaine sa che Kurt ha ragione e che non c'è modo di contraddirlo, ma per loro quella cosa è importante. Vivono un momento di gloria, una gloria così effimera che basterebbe poco per farla crollare: l'atteggiamento sbagliato; qualche discussione con chi nella scuola sta ancora al vertice; una sconfitta nelle competizioni. 

Ovvio, la sopravvenuta popolarità ha reso molto più facile per tutti avere, in maniera naturale, quell'atteggiamento di superiorità che li avrebbe aiutati in futuro a rimanere delle celebrità a scuola. Si sono scoperti più cinici e malvagi di quanto nemmeno loro pensassero. L'adrenalina nel dire di _no_ a una persona che si presenta ai provini, quando invece gli anni scorsi erano costretti a dire sì a chiunque, è esaltante e non fa altro che accentuare la loro idea di essere al centro dell'universo scolastico in questo momento. 

Kurt, ovviamente, non può capire perché fa parte della vecchia guardia, quella che non ha mai saputo cosa volesse dire popolarità in quella scuola e quindi avere un atteggiamento volto a garantirla. E poi, deve ammetterlo, tutta questa celebrità è appagante e non ha nessuna intenzione di perderla. 

L'unica cosa che gli dispiace è che Kurt se ne sia andato in quel modo, senza accettare giustificazioni, convinto che tutto quello che ha detto fosse la verità assoluta. Questa è una di quelle cose di Kurt che meno ama, ma fa parte di lui questa sicurezza imprescindibile in se stesso e nelle proprie idee. 

“Hey Blaine, ma l'hai vista?” La voce di Tina lo distrae dai propri pensieri; quando si gira vede l'amica indicare la signora della mensa. “Tra un po' non passerà per il corridoio” aggiunse ridacchiando.

Anche Blaine ride, ma è fintamente divertito dalla cosa perché, di base, non è il genere di persona che prende in giro gli altri. Semplicemente, se vuole mantenere la propria popolarità, deve risultare più duro con le persone che la società considera dei reietti. 

“Se l'è mangiata la mensa.” ride ancora facendo sorridere anche Artie che si è appena avvicinato a loro per andare verso l'aula magna dove li aspetta un'altra ragazza per essere valutata prima che la giornata si chiuda e tutti possano tornare alla propria rilassante normalità. 

“Scusate?”.

Una ragazza molto carina, ma soprattutto con una smorfia risentita in volto, gli si avvicina; nessuno di loro sa chi sia, ma rimangono comunque un po' perplessi dal suo atteggiamento. 

“Ho sentito che parlavate della signora della mensa.” Spiega. 

“Ah, sì, la balena.” Ridacchia Tina non cogliendo il tono della ragazza di fronte a loro.

“Bene, io sono Marley, la ragazza che doveva fare il provino tra poco per entrare nel Glee; potete considerarvi liberi perché non lavorerò mai con delle persone del genere. Mi hanno detto che il Glee Club è un luogo sicuro, che accetta tutti nonostante le loro diversità e i problemi che possono avere, ma se questo è quello che siete per quanto mi riguarda non valete molto più dei Cheerios o dei giocatori di football.” Detto questo Marley gira i tacchi e sta per allontanarsi dal gruppetto. 

Per un secondo nessuno dei tre riesce a rispondere alla provocazione della ragazza, finché non è Artie a prendere la parola per cercare di capire che cosa è appena successo. 

“Perché ti interessa tanto?”.

“Perché è mia madre e so quanto vale e quanto voi invece non valete nulla perché non siete capaci di sentirvi _qualcuno_ senza prendere in giro gli altri.” Dopo la risposta la vedono definitivamente sparire dietro la curva del corridoio. 

Nessuno di loro riesce a spiegarsi cosa sia successo, perché quelle parole hanno fatto così male ad ognuno di loro; forse, si dice Blaine, è perché se qualcuno avesse preso in giro una persona a cui tengo davanti a me avrei reagito anch'io in quel modo. 

Improvvisamente gli tornano in mente le parole di Kurt e il suo monologo su come fosse diventato assurdo il loro modo di comportarsi, assolutamente lontano da ciò che il Glee Club è sempre stato, per ognuno di loro. 

Senza darsi una spiegazione ulteriore si trova a digitare sul cellulare un unico messaggio per Kurt: “Avevi ragione”.

Dopo averlo rimesso in tasca si volta verso i suoi amici e, guardandoli, capisce che sono arrivati alla sua stessa identica conclusione: quello che hanno fatto è stato sbagliato, assolutamente sbagliato e lontano da tutto ciò che non solo il Glee Club è, ma da tutto quello che sono loro come singole persone che sono sempre state maltrattate e che si sono trovate ad essere esattamente come i propri carnefici. 

Blaine ricorda quanto si era sentito in empatia con Kurt, anni prima, quando ancora non si conoscevano e gli aveva raccontato di come veniva trattato lì dentro, delle vessazioni continue dei suoi bulli. Non voleva diventare così, non poteva essere arrivato così vicino dal diventarlo. 

Kurt aveva ragione quella mattina: loro non sono questo e non lo sarebbero più dovuti essere. 

 

***

 

“Ecco il tuo corretto, spero che ti vada di traverso.” Annuncia Kurt con un sorriso innocente rivolto a Sebastian che, da qualche minuto, ha aperto un libro e si è messo a leggere nell'attesa della sua ordinazione. 

“Gentile, sono certo che berrò caffè migliori quando mi trasferirò a New York”.

Kurt rimane decisamente sconvolto da quelle parole: New York? Sebastian andrà a New York e lo dice con l'aria di uno a cui non frega nulla mentre lui ucciderebbe per essere lì ora? 

C'è qualcosa di doloroso nel modo in cui quelle parole sono arrivate alle suo orecchie con violenza; non c'è modo per cui Kurt possa accettare con disinvoltura la notizia dell'imminente trasferimento della sua spina nel fianco nella città dei propri sogni mentre era costretto ad una vita di sopravvivenza a Lima. 

La curiosità però, ad un certo punto, sembra battere la sua voglia di lanciargli il caffè in faccia ed andarsene. Così lo posa con una certa forza sul tavolino di legno e, semplicemente, chiede: “Come mai vai a New York?”.

Sebastian sembra cogliere quel finto disinteresse perché sorride compiaciuto perché sa di aver colpito nel segno con quella confessione. 

“Oh, in realtà non ho un motivo. Devo aspettare un anno per partire e tornare in Francia per frequentare l'università così, per questo mio anno sabbatico, ho deciso il trasferimento a New York. Lima mi annoia e così anche Westerville”.

Il viso di Kurt non può fare a meno di contrarsi per la rabbia: non deve nemmeno andarci per studiare, ma solo perché lo reputa un luogo più consono al suo fare nulla. In un'altra occasione sarebbe stato contento del fatto che, comunque, nel giro di un anno – anche meno – si sarebbe liberato di Sebastian Smythe, ma in questo momento tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è che Sebastian sarà a New York a breve e lui invece sarà lì, al Lima Bean a servire caffè. 

“Bene, allora vorrà dire che quando l'anno prossimo io e il mio ragazzo, Blaine, non so se hai presente, ci trasferiremo a New York tu te ne sarai già andato, mi sembra ottimo”.

Vuole sembrare sicuro di sé e per nulla offeso, ma è certo di non riuscire a sembrare né una cosa né l'altra quindi decide semplicemente di andarsene tornando al suo lavoro prima che Chuck lo riprenda ancora perché si è fermato a perdere tempo con la mangusta. 

A quella reazione sente solo Sebastian ridacchiare, nulla di più. Non lo ferma cercando di riprendere il discorso per punzecchiarlo ancora un po' e non ha nemmeno una reazione normale da Sebastian tipo lanciargli contro il caffè per rovinare la sua divisa da lavoro – e già ricordava i precedenti – semplicemente accetta che Kurt abbandoni la conversazione e si limita ad una risatella appena udibile. 

“Kurt,” lo chiama Chuck e il ragazzo sta già immaginando il peggio, “dovresti portare questi ad una certa … Sue Sylvester.” A quel nome Kurt rimane un po' sconvolto e poi da quando facevano le consegne a domicilio?

“Non può venirli a prendere?”. 

“Dice di portali al liceo di Lima, che lei non può muoversi e poi ha cominciato ad urlarmi contro una serie di cose che non ho capito … ma mi ha fatto una paura del diavolo.” Spiega e dalla sua faccia si capisce che deve avere appena riattaccato il telefono. “Ha detto anche che pagherà un extra ovviamente e poi ha parlato di qualcosa sul mandarci dei controlli in negozio e Dio non voglia i controlli sanitari qui dentro”.

In effetti Kurt ricorda perfettamente quando gli era capitato nelle cucine di vedere un topo mentre stava andando a prendere una torta appena fatta da mettere tra i dolci nella teca vicino la bancone; aveva obbligato Blaine a non acquistarne nemmeno un pezzo nonostante fosse la sua preferita con il doppio cioccolato. Sì, avere dei controlli sanitari sarebbe la loro rovina quindi tanto vale sostenere la causa prima di trovarsi senza lavoro. 

“Va bene, vado e torno”. Chuck gli passò il cappuccino grande e un piccolo dolce chiuso all'interno di una scatoletta dai colori sgargianti, probabilmente un cupcake, da portare alla sua tanto odiata quanto amata coach. 

Non ci mette molto ad arrivare alla sua scuola: ricorda i tempi in cui faceva quella strada per raggiungere Blaine, quando il Lima Bean era l'unico luogo in cui potevano vedersi prima che si trasferisse al McKinley rendendo le cose più facili per tutti. Ormai conosce quella strada a memoria, potrebbe farla anche ad occhi chiusi. 

In dieci minuti si trova di fronte allo studio della Sylvester con le sue ordinazioni tra le mani e la voglia di andarsene da lì velocemente come ci è arrivato. Non tanto per la coach in sé, a cui ormai è così abituato da poterci convivere, ma perché l'idea di essere ancora lì, a girare in quella scuola dopo il diploma, quando per anni aveva visto come un obiettivo primario il diplomarsi per poter fuggire da quella città. 

Stare lì dentro lo fa sentire ancora di più un perdente, un fallito. 

Picchia secco contro la porta e appena sente la voce della coach invitarlo ad entrare passa oltre cercando di non far cadere il cappuccino e il dolce. 

“Porcellana, non posso dire che sia un piacere vederti.” Lo saluta immediatamente; Kurt sa che tutto ciò che dice è solo per mantenere una facciata e che, in realtà, è contenta di vederlo. 

“Nemmeno per me, ecco le sue ordinazioni.” Ribatte poggiandole sulla sua scrivania ingombra di oggetti per la piccola bambina che tiene tra le braccia. Non riesce a trattenersi dal sorridere a quel piccolo dono che è riuscito a rendere Sue quasi un essere umano, almeno quando si parla di lei.

“Come mai sei ancora in giro in questa scuola?”.

“Perché ho dovuto rimandare il mio trasferimento: la NYADA … sa ...”.

“Ah sì, ho sentito che non ti hanno preso. Stupido errore,” Kurt al commento sorride perché era di certo un complimento, “nessuno dei miei Cheerios può essere considerato meno che meraviglioso”.

La donna sorseggia discretamente il suo caffè mentre guarda Kurt di sottecchi visto che ancora sembra che la risposta che le ha dato non l'abbia convinta.

Kurt sembra accorgersene. “Beh, e poi posso partire con il mio ragazzo quando si sarà diplomato”.

“E io dovrei vedere la tua faccina da bambola portarmi i caffè per i prossimi nove mesi?”. 

Kurt alza gli occhi al cielo sconvolto, “mi creda, nemmeno io vorrei che fosse così, ma non ci posso fare nulla. Non mi hanno preso e ora sono qui a Lima senza prospettive-”.

“A lamentarti invece che muovere le chiappe e andartene”.

Kurt rimane silenzioso di fronte a quell'interruzione: non sa che dire perché quella donna ha sempre dannatamente ragione qualunque cosa dica e faccia, perennemente, anche se è la persona più detestabile al mondo. 

Le sue parole sono sempre offensive, tremendamente offensive, ma in realtà sono illuminanti proprio perché dicono la verità esattamente come sta. Kurt sa che non c'è un motivo al mondo per cui è lì ora, che il fatto della mancata riuscita del suo progetto alla NYADA alla fine è solamente una scusa e che, in effetti, il suo sogno era New York prima di tutto e soprattutto New York con Rachel che non fa altro che chiedere di riaggiungerla. 

Non sa bene perché, ma le parole di Sue sembra che, in un secondo, siano riuscite a farlo svegliare dall'intorpidimento di mesi come nessuno è mai riuscito a fare. 

“Non autocommiserarti Hummel e giuro che se ti vedo ancora qui tra una settimana prenderò disposizioni affinché quel tipo del Lima Bean ti licenzi.” Lo minaccia e questa è l'ultima prima che Kurt decida di uscire dalla stanza con tanti saluti e una nuova convinzione. 

È ora dell'uscita da scuola, se ne rende conto guardando l'orologio a muro appeso nel corridoio sopra l'entrata della scuola. Decide quindi di aspettare che Blaine esca per potergli parlare immediatamente di quello che è appena successo. 

Non sa come reagirà Blaine, ma è certo che nessuno più di lui possa comprenderlo, forse solamente suo padre che sicuramente sarà contento di quella scelta visto che sono settimane che continua a ripetergli che quello non è il suo posto, che Lima ormai è troppo piccola per lui. 

Così manda velocemente un messaggio a Blaine per dirgli di raggiungerlo nell'aula del coro che doveva essere vuota a quel punto – così potrà anche chiedergli di quel messaggio che gli aveva mandato e che è certo si riferisse alla discussione della mattina. 

Rimane seduto sulle sedie dell'aula del Glee solo pochi minuti prima di vedere Blaine entrare con la sua borsa in spalla e l'aria preoccupata. 

“Amore, tutto bene?” Chiede e se la sua faccia non fosse già abbastanza chiara riguardo la sua ansia la voce fu una certezza.

“Tutto bene, siediti qui con me.” Lo invita picchiettando con l'indice sulla sedia di fianco alla propria. Sa che per quello che deve dirgli ha bisogno che sia tranquillo è soprattutto seduto. 

“Bene,” riprende quando si accomoda, “ho preso una decisione riguardo all'idea di partire.” modera le parole come se queste fossero una bomba in procinto di esplodere, ma in realtà gli occhi di Blaine sembrano tranquillizzarsi, forse perché credeva che la decisione fosse su di loro. 

“E? ...” Chiede quando Kurt sembra bloccarsi.

“Ho deciso di partire il prima possibile. Mi dispiace,” aggiunge immediatamente, “ma non ce la faccio proprio a stare qui. Ho lottato una vita per andarmene e non posso stare qui ora … mi merito di meglio”.

“Non voglio essere io a legarti a questo posto,” confessa Blaine triste all'idea che una parte del motivo per cui Kurt ancora non è partito dipende dal fatto che lì a Lima ci sia lui. 

“No,” sussurra Kurt prendendogli la mano dolcemente, “tu sei l'unico motivo per cui stare qui fino ad ora non mi ha ucciso, ma mi sento felice solo quando sono con te. Non mi trattieni, tu mi hai salvato fino a questo momento”.

“Ma ora non posso più farlo,” sorride un po' triste prendendo ad accarezzare con il pollice la mano di Kurt. Il suo sguardo non sembra esprimere la felicità per la partenza del suo ragazzo, ma d'altro conto Kurt lo aveva immaginato. 

“No, non puoi, ma non perché non ti ami – e ti amo da morire – ma il mio posto non è qua e me lo hai detto anche tu”.

Blaine annuisce sapendo che è così perché non è la prima volta che è lui a dirgli di partire, di andarsene a New York perché lì, ormai, non è più il suo posto. “Sappi che ti amo.” Sussurra guardando Kurt negli occhi come se fosse l'ultima volta che potrà dirglielo. 

“Ti amo anch'io, te lo giuro. Ci sentiremo ogni giorno, te lo avevo promesso, e giuro che non me ne andrò da te”.

Blaine sorride; non è troppo rassicurato, ma è meglio di niente. Sa che sarà difficile, ma non può tenere Kurt a Lima per averlo vicino non ora che, avendo finito la scuola, stare lì non ha più senso. Così si allunga verso di lui e lo bacia dolcemente, sfiorando le sue labbra e Kurt non sa perché quel bacio sembra quasi un lungo, tenero, addio. 

Appena si allontanano sente il dolore del distacco e lo legge anche negli occhi del suo ragazzo. Per questo decide di cambiare argomento.

“Mi spieghi il perché di quel messaggio?” Chiede e gli occhi di Blaine si illuminano di nuovo facendo sorridere di gioia anche Kurt. 

Non sa cosa succederà, non sa se ce la faranno, ma in questo momento non vuole pensarci, vuole solo crogiolarsi nella certezza che per lui e Blaine ci sarà un futuro comunque, anche se partirà ora, anche se non sarà con lui nei prossimi mesi come avevano progettato. Ci saranno comunque l'uno per l'altro, anche a distanza, e tutto quello che sente per quel giovane ragazzo patito per il gel e i papillons sgargianti lo aiuterà a non perdersi. 

 

***

 

Le strade di New York sono sempre piene a quest'ora. Rachel lo sa perché le percorre ogni giorno quando, concluse le lezioni, per andare a rilassarsi, prende la strada verso Central Park e la percorre in lungo e in largo alla ricerca di quelle atmosfere della grande mela che da sempre l'hanno convinta che quello è il posto che avrebbe chiamato casa. Le serve per evitare di darsi alla fuga visti gli ostacoli che si stavano frapponendo tra lei e il successo; certo, sapeva che non sarebbe stato immediato, ma ora le sembra così drammaticamente lontano che il suo lato di diva melodrammatica non può che uscire più estremo che mai. 

Lo stesso Kurt, che comunque è ancora a Lima e ancora reduce dal fallimento del suo provino, la settimana scorsa l'ha chiamata accennandogli a delle novità di cui non aveva voluto dirle praticamente nulla se non che lo stavano rendendo eccitato ed entusiasta come mai si era sentito prima. 

Quindi perché lei non poteva avere il suo momento di sfavillante felicità quando anche il suo migliore amico, bloccato a Lima, riusciva ad averne? Semplicemente qualche strana congiunzione astrale, o il karma, le sta impedendo di vedere la propria sfavillante stella brillare. 

Improvvisamente sente il telefono vibrare e, per la prima volta nella sua vita, non ha voglia di parlare con nessuno. Sul display legge il nome di Kurt però e, per quanto la cosa rischi di essere controproducente, non ce la fa a non rispondere.

“Pronto”. Dall'altro capo del telefono sente un leggero vociare di persone.

“Hey, come stai?” Chiede Kurt e sembra parecchio euforico il che non aiuta il proprio stato d'animo.

“Bene … tu?” Mente.

“Non male, ma dalla tua voce non mi sembra che tu stia bene Rachel.” Kurt è sempre troppo intuitivo e la conosce troppo bene, sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a scappare da lui e che prima o poi avrebbe notato quella nota sempre troppo triste nella sua voce anche quando cercava di nasconderlo. L'unica cosa che sperava è che non succedesse in questo momento, quando è fragile e si sente crollare. 

In pochi secondi infatti quella domanda crea il finimondo dentro di lei, portandola a far cadere qualche lacrima dai suoi occhi prima ancora che abbia il tempo di rispondere.

“No, non va bene. Ti ho mentito. A scuola fa tutto schifo, l'insegnante di ballo mi odia e mi manca casa, mi manchi tu, mi manca tutto e la mia coinquilina è un disastro ...”.

“Perché non ti trovi un altro coinquilino?” Butta lì Kurt e Rachel non può fare a meno di sorridere per quell'ingenuità.

“Già ...” risponde amara perché sa che non può trovare nessun altro e che quella stanza nella scuola è tutto ciò che, da sola, si può permettere.

“Avanti voltati”.

Non sa perché Kurt le dice questa cosa o cosa pensa che debba trovare voltandosi, ma quando lo fa non può fare a meno di saltare sul posto e abbandonare il cellulare; ormai le lacrime sono di gioia e non più di tristezza.

Kurt è lì, dall'altra parte della fontana; è a New York ed è venuto in suo soccorso. Ovviamente non può pensare che Kurt sia venuto lì solo per lei, ma per un secondo le piace pensarlo. 

I loro corpi cozzano in un abbraccio pieno d'affetto che voleva essere un grazie, ma anche un _ben venuto a casa_ per Kurt da parte di Rachel e un _andrà tutto bene_ di Kurt per la propria migliore amica in difficoltà.

E per un secondo, guardando negli occhi felici del suo migliore amico, Rachel si convince che sì, andrà davvero tutto bene ora.


End file.
